Things Left Unsaid
by comiKazzie
Summary: Life for an ordinary teen isn't always easy to begin with but for a teen with a secret, it's harder than you can imagine. Especially when your life in Gingertown is turned upside down when most of the town's population is missing, there is a monster on the loose and you happen to slam into a seven foot tall Namek as you are running for your life. OC x Piccolo.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N - Hello lovelies! Thank you for stopping by to check out my fanfic, I hope you like it. :3 This is my first one so please be gentle. haha

Just a friendly warning, I am NOT the strongest writer out there. xD But this story is meant to be the exact DBZ storyline with my character thrown into the mix. The story is what I think it would have been like if she were in it. :0

Feel free to leave a comment, or review rather. I have come from deviantART, so if you wish to check out some fan art of this story, my username is the same (I can't seem to post a link xD) Enjoy! :3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own DBZ, I only own my OC Tuntun.)

* * *

><p>The silence of the dark classroom seemed to make the cracks of the blinds against the window sill ten times louder as the warm summer wind pushed its way inside. There was an eerie calmness about the day as it passed, not a sound could be heard, no cars, no birds, no random conversations of passerbys. Even the school was too quiet for the middle of an afternoon during a school day. The usual chatter and laughter of the classrooms was replaced with dead silence, all that remained were abandoned jackets and book bags, books on desks, chairs in a disarray, papers and supplies on the floor, and one student asleep with her head down on her desk in the far corner of her classroom.<p>

A strong gust of wind cut through the room with the sleeping student and slammed the open door shut, startling the teen awake with a snort as she shot up in her chair.

"I was listening!" she blurted out, looking passed her crooked, black fatigue hat in a daze.

As if she had been slapped back into reality, she quickly grabbed her book she was sleeping on and held it up to hide her face as she slouched back into her chair to hide.

*I am so dead. I fell asleep AGAIN.* she groaned, sinking further into her chair as she thought to herself. *If my dad gets another call from my teacher, I'll be in such trouble..*

When she peeked over her book with her big brown, inquisitive eyes, wondering what was taking so long for her to get scolded, she realized she was completely alone.

"..Oh. Well then." she stated out loud in confusion as her book slowly sank back down to her desk. "The hell? Where is everyone? Was there an assembly I didn't know about?" the teen asked herself as she straightened her hat and flattened her shoulder blade length jet black hair while glancing up at the clock on the wall above the chalkboard.

With a shrug, she stood up to stretch and let out a satisfying grunt. The young girl didn't stand very tall as she was barely under five feet and she wore her usual outfit of blue jeans, yellow and green shoes, a black and grey striped long sleeved shirt and a red hooded vest. Not knowing what else to do with herself, she figured she would have to make her way to the main office to volunteer for the scolding since she was unsure where her teacher and classmates were and she knew full well that ditching school would get her in even more trouble.

The black haired teen paused at the door of her classroom as she entered the hallway and she frowned at the state of the lockers and floor. "Geeze, you'd think it was the end of the school year or something." she mumbled as she continued to walk and kicked a garbage can out of her way, knocking more garbage onto the floor. She peeked into classrooms as she passed them, eventually came to the gym and looked inside, finding it empty just like all the classrooms. When she finally reached the office she began to get a little nervous when she found it empty as well. There wasn't a living soul around and with each passing moment, the teenager began to feel anxious. This was clearly something out of a horror movie and she didn't like it at all.

She frowned as she leaned up against some lockers with a loud clank of the lock hitting the metal and thought to herself for a moment. Not having thought of a solution, she furrowed her eye brows and sighed.

"I better just go home.." she mumbled as she fidgeted with the end of her sleeve.

She quickly rushed down the main hallway from the office and busted through the front doors of Ginger Town High and briefly shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun. When her eyes quickly adjusted, they widened in shock and her jaw dropped at the scene in front of her. There was a car smashed against a pole on the school's lawn, there were abandoned cars all along the street, some with the doors open, some on fire from running into other cars but what she found the most unsettling were the amount of discarded clothes on the ground, some looking as if the person laid down on the ground and disappeared only to leave their clothes behind. She also didn't understand why all the shirts had holes in the back.

"O...kay." she said with uncertainty paired up with nervousness. "Sleeping through class is one thing but through the damn APOCALYPSE?! That's some record..." she added with heavy sarcasm before busting into a light jog toward her house. If there was one thing she was always good at, it was running. She was always at the top of her class in Track as it was a favorite sport of hers. She wasn't much of an athlete when it came to most sports however due to being a tad clumsy.

Her house wasn't too far from her school which she was now thankful for rather than taking it for granted and leaving late every morning like she usually did, much to her parents disapproval. But today it seemed her house and the sense of safety it held within its walls was much farther away as she gawked around her at the horrific state her home town was in.

"What is going on?!" she huffed, as she ran a little faster.

Farther up the block she heard a scream that sent a shiver up her spine, it was close and she had a feeling it was the result of why people were missing. The teen had half a mind to run the other way but something inside her told her that someone needed help and there was no one else around to help the woman in distress.

That urge, however, was very short lived when the teen ran around the corner in the direction of the scream and she nearly fell backwards when she halted dead in her tracks to dive between the buildings so she was out of view. What she saw standing over, who she assumed was the woman who screamed, was a tall green and yellow monster with black spots all over it's body and it was pinning the terrified woman down to the ground with its foot.

The black haired teen slammed her back against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut as her well-endowed chest heaved with quick breathing from running and from fear. She started to shake and her mind was racing; that monster was huge!

*Get it together, Tuntun. That woman needs help.* she thought to herself and she swallowed hard. *Yeah right..what are you going to do? Kick it in the shin and throw rocks at its ugly face with high hopes that it'll go away? It took out an entire town!* she scoffed at herself as she peeked around the corner. *Crap..what am I going to do?!*

Tuntun jumped when the woman screamed for help again as the monster laughed at her and brought up its long tail with a very sharp needle at the end before plunging it down into the woman's back. The young teen had to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry when the woman's body started to shrivel up as the woman made choking noises with her last breath. The monster was literally sucking the life out of her until she disappeared, leaving her clothes behind like everyone else.

"Oh FUCK that!" Tuntun snapped as she turned away and started running again.

The only thing on the teen's mind as she ran was her family, she had to get home.

"I have to get Ruby and Onyx!" she said out of breath as she picked up the pace, referring to her younger siblings.

The monster turned towards Tuntun's direction and smirked "Oh how I love when they run. But she too will soon be a part of perfection." he laughed and darted between two buildings, disappearing into the shadows.

Tuntun finally had to stop to catch her breath, thinking she was now a safe distance from the monster but she was about to find out just how wrong she was. The reality of what was happening around her hit her like a sack of bricks and she started to feel the panic within her make its way to the surface of her mind. What if her baby sister...no, her family was still alive, her father would make damn sure to protect them.

"What the hell was that thing?!" she huffed as she braced herself against the wall with a hand as she slouched over a little. "Those poor people!" she cried.

"Don't feel too upset for them, human." she heard a raspy, creepy voice from the shadows to the side of her. "They are now a part of something greater than them. They will help me reach my perfect form." the voice continued as it emerged from the darkness, revealing the monster.

Tuntun straightened up, her eyes wide as she put her back against the wall in a poor attempt to put as much distance she could between them.

"And so will you, my dear." the monster smiled as he held his hand out to her in a mocking gentlemanly gesture.

"No! Don't touch me!" she yelled and took off again, only amusing the monster more with the now apparent game of cat and mouse. However he didn't have time to waste.

Tuntun ran with everything she had, her breathing labored as she let out little cries with each exhale, too afraid to look back or even look where she was going. "Stay away from me!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Quite unexpectedly, as she was running on a sidewalk, she seemed to have run into a solid wall of purple fabric, sending her flying backwards onto her backside and slamming the back of her head onto the pavement.

Letting out a mix of a moan and a whine, she brought a hand to her head and felt a warm patch of wet hair and quickly looked at her hand to see blood on her fingers. She looked up to see what she ran into and saw intense, sharp onyx eyes looking back at her, accompanied with an unimpressed scowl etched on his green face. It wasn't a wall at all but another extremely large monster.

She gasped and started to push herself away from him as she was still on the ground. "Please don't hurt me! I just want to get to my baby sister and little brother, please!" she pleaded as the giant green man continued to glare at her, standing still with his arms crossed as his white cape billowed in the wind.

"What are you running from?" he asked with a deep, rough voice that demanded respect.

Tuntun stopped trying to get away when she felt a sense of safety about him. If he had wanted to kill her like that other monster, she would undoubtedly be dead. He seemed to be more concerned with other matters. As she picked herself up off the ground, noticing immediately that she didn't even come up to his chest he was so tall, she answered his question with an animated explanation. "A-another monster! Not to say that you're a monster, just that other one, I didn't mean to insinuate that you- since you don't look like you'd-" she rambled on nervously but bit her tongue when the man growled at her impatiently, showing a sharp fang in the corner of his mouth.

"Right, you don't look like the "drawn out explanation" type..." she added sheepishly. "That THING that has killed everyone by sucking the life out of them through its tail!" she finally blurted out. "I'm just trying to get home."

The mysterious man nodded and looked to his side for a moment to scan the area. "You need to stay here where it is safe." he stated, focusing on his surroundings.

"I NEED to find my family!" she argued back, feeling bolder now that she knew he wasn't about to hurt her.

"Your family is gone, kid." he replied coldly, finally looking back at her to make sure she understood the hard truth. He didn't feel any other ki signatures in the city but he wasn't about to explain himself. "You will stay here."

Tuntun's eyes widened and her temper exploded. How dare he say that, how would he know?

"Who the hell are YOU, you not-so-Jolly Green Giant looking bastard?! Whether you like it or not, I'm going HOME!" she raged, pointing up at him, throwing all rationality to the wind, not realizing just who he actually was and what he was capable of doing. He had half a mind to just blast her right there if it were any other situation.

*Humans. This loud mouthed little runt is asking for it, she should be thankful I'm not about to leave her here to die.* he thought to himself.

Before he could grab her as she took off again, he sensed they had company. "Shit.." he grumbled. "Wait!" he snapped over his shoulder as the teen took off.

The small human had already disappeared out of sight when the monster appeared in front of the tall, mysterious green man standing in the abandoned street. He stood his ground, cool and calm as the monster stared him down only a few feet away.

"So you are the power I have been sensing." he stated to the monster before him. "No doubt the one who killed all these people." he added, uncrossing his arms.

The monster laughed and nodded. "Yes and now that these vermin are out of the way, it's time to move on to bigger and better meals. Much like someone such as you...Piccolo." he smirked with twisted amusement.

"What?!" Piccolo gasped, completely thrown off guard that this strange creature knew his name *His power-* Piccolo thought to himself *I've sensed it before. What is going on?!*

"Tell me how you know that name!" Piccolo demanded, unsettled by everything about this creature.

"I know more than you realize. One could say that we are brothers." the creature laughed.

Piccolo's eyes widened at the comment but narrowed just as quick with a snarl as the monster continued to snicker at him. "Who are you?" he snapped.

The question only amused the monster even more as the energy around him started to get more intense as he got into a fighting stance and powered up. The energies Piccolo sensed from the creature was more than off-putting for the Namek. The ki signatures coming from within the monster were those he was already familiar with.

"How is this possible?!" Piccolo stated in awe as he took a step back, not out of fear, but rather to steady himself for a battle.

The Namek clenched his fists, done with the creatures games, and he finally stated. "If you're finished showing off, I demand answers!"

"I don't share my secrets so easily, Namek." the creature smirked, getting a small laugh from Piccolo.

"No matter. This little sick game of yours ends now." Piccolo stated as he began to power up as well.

Meanwhile,a few blocks away from the inevitable battle between Piccolo and the creature, Tuntun finally reached her house with a huff of relief when she saw that it was seemingly untouched. The surrounding area didn't show any signs of the monster's rampage either. She burst through the front door and immediately shouted for her thirteen year old brother, whom usually watches over her baby sister for an hour or so until she came home to watch them.

The eighteen year old was about to run up the stairs when she saw a note on a side table by the staircase. It was from her father stating that he and her mother had gone out of town for business and that she had to watch her siblings for a few days. Tuntun was thankful that her parents were able to get out of town before the monster showed up but that still didn't explain why the house was unusually quiet.

"Onyx? Ruby?" she shouted as she ran through the house, looking through all the rooms. First Onyx's room, then the playroom, the living room, the kitchen; with each room, her heart began to pound harder as she panicked. She could feel the tears burning at the thought of her siblings being taken by the monster.

"This isn't funny, you little twerp! Come out!" she snapped. "I don't have patience for this, I need to know you're okay! ONYX!" Tuntun shouted but immediately regretted her tone.

"Ruubles?" Tuntun said more gently, using the child's nickname that Tuntun had given her. "You can come out now, sweetheart. That monster is gone." she said soothingly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "S'just me now."

There was only one room left, hers, and Tuntun feared the worst. The door was ajar by a few inches, which she had always kept closed during the day, and already she could see her room was a wreck. The teen swallowed hard as she put her hand on the door to push it open slowly as she entered her room. All of her possessions were thrown about the room, her bed was on it side, almost as if it was used to barricade the door and as Tuntun looked in horror, she found Onyx's clothes in the corner of the room, laying on top of Ruby's dress; both of which had holes in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N - It's been so long since I've actually watched DBZ so I apologize if things are off but I'm trying to stay somewhat close to the actual storyline. lmao I'm going off of what I remember. *shot*

I'm also trying to get used to using this site. :0 So bear with me! Enjoy!

I DO NOT own DBZ, Tuntun belongs to me.) 

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still for the teen as she kneeled down near the pile of clothes that once belonged to her siblings. She reached out with a shaking hand and grabbed Ruby's dress, letting out a sob as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tuntun pressed the material up to her face and broke down. "She was just a baby.." she cried.<p>

At that moment, Tuntun felt like she had just lost everything; her friends, her family, her home and knowing she had to tell her father that she failed to protect her siblings was enough to make something inside her snap.

As reality set in and hit her harder than anything she had ever felt, she let out a heart broken cry to release all the emotions that had exploded within her, not realizing that it wasn't just emotions that was released, but an aura of energy as well. She buried her face into Ruby's dress as she screamed and it seemed the louder she got, the stronger her energy became. Her hair seemed to defy gravity from being pushed up and the furniture around her was being pushed away.

Tuntun put both fists down to the floor, her eyes wide when she finally clued in on her own energy and her breathing was labored from being overwhelmed with all the emotion and energy she felt. In the pit of her stomach, she felt like more needed to come out and her anger would certainly help it. With tear soaked cheeks, she let out another cry but it was of rage and she slammed her fist down onto the floor, sending out a pulse of energy and putting a large hole in her floor.

Piccolo and Cell stopped in mid battle when Tuntun's ki signature spiked, getting both of their attention immediately. Piccolo looked in the ki's direction with wide eyes, knowing it belonged to the teenager. *That energy is far too powerful for a human!* he thought to himself but was pulled from his thoughts when the creature he was fighting laughed as he too looked in Tuntun's direction.

"Ah, an appetizer before the main course!" the monster laughed before blasting off towards the girl.

Piccolo immediately followed and got in front of the creature to stop him. "Nope, all out of appetizers, ugly." he snarled before slamming his massive fist into the creature's face and sent him flying toward the ground. "Better brace yourself, kid. Now that I know you'll survive a large ki blast, it's time to show this ugly bastard what I can do." Piccolo said to himself as he hovered in the air, looking down at the rubble where the monster lay.

When the creature recovered, Piccolo dropped to the ground to face him once again, but he was more confident that he had control of the situation this time. "You made a big mistake clearing the city of it's entire population. Enough screwing around." Piccolo smirked as he powered up creating a crater-like hole in the ground with his energy as rocks, cement and dirt all exploded up into the air.

Back at the house where Tuntun mourned the loss of her family, after finally clueing in on her new found energy, she was angry and wanted revenge.

Her face softened for a moment as she paused to look at her hands almost in awe. "I've seen this before..." she mumbled as she turned her hands over and then palm side up again as she examined them. Then it hit her, "I'm just like...him." she said with sorrow.

She shook her head as if it would somehow make her forget the memories that were fighting to flood her thoughts like a dam had just been broken. Now wasn't the time.

Tuntun got to her feet. "I'm going to rip that monster's fucking spine out." she growled. With a deep rooted determination, she ran out of the house to find the creature but what she was greeted with seconds after running out into the streets nearly blinded her.

Seconds before it hit, she saw a giant flash of light, followed by an explosion that took out the entire city.

*Just my luck.* she thought as the giant ball of energy rushed toward her, destroying everything in its path and everything went dark.

Tuntun opened her eyes slowly with a moan and groggily looked at her surroundings as her eyes focused. She found herself laying in a strange bed in a strange room. A neatly decorated strange room.

The teen sat up and hissed in pain as she gripped her head. It was almost as if she was hit by a truck and dragged ten miles as her head hit every bump and rock along the way. When she sat up she saw that she was in pajamas that were obviously for a boy.

"Really, Tun? You die in a nuclear explosion and your version of Heaven is extremely comfortable pajamas for boys?" she laughed half-heartedly to herself. "Should have seen a therapist." she grunted as she stood up from the bed.

She winced when she took a step and paused to let the pain in her side dull down. "Didn't think being dead would hurt so much though." she said through clenched teeth.

When it was comfortable for her to stand again, she limped to the door and opened it only to be slammed in the face with the aroma of food being cooked and it only confused her more. She couldn't have been dead, she was in someone else's house. But whose?

With much caution, Tuntun snuck down the dark hallway toward the lit up staircase where she could hear multiple voices coming from downstairs.

"...Piccolo said she was strong for a human. Stronger than me, even." one voice said. A man's voice but somewhat high. She couldn't really tell from the voices being muffled through the wall.

"Who do you think she is?" the same man asked to no one in particular apparently.

"I don't know, she had a Capsule Corp hat but no ID or anything in her wallet. If I had more information, I could do some digging." she heard but she could barely hear the softer male voice.

*Who are these people?!* Tuntun thought to herself as she crouched down to listen.

"She's just a kid, Krillin, I think Piccolo got hit too hard in the head or something." another man's voice stated. Tuntun could already tell she wasn't going to like that one. He had one of those voices that made you want to punch the face attached to the mouth it was coming from. Loud and obnoxious.

"Hey! I'm a kid!" a boy said defiantly.

"Yeah but you're a Saiyan, Gohan, there's a difference-"

Tuntun's jaw dropped and she had to cover her mouth before she made a noise. *Saiyan?! That boy is a SAIYAN?!*

"Shhh!" A woman's voice shushed them. "I think we have company." she whispered.

*Busted...* Tuntun sighed. She had no choice but to go down the stairs, she couldn't stay up there forever.

Tuntun slowly limped down the stairs only to walk into a room full of people and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable at being the center of attention.

"You're awake!" the youngest boy in the room laughed. *That must be Gohan.* Tuntun thought.

"Thank Kami. You've been out of it for hours." a woman stated, walking up to the teen. She was quite young-looking and had her black hair up in a tight bun.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" the teen asked timidly.

"This is Master Roshi's place. I brought you here after we found you. You were hurt pretty badly." one of the men replied. He was the shortest one out of them all and was bald with six dots on his forehead.

"What happened?" Tuntun asked the man nervously. "Did the army bomb Gingertown to kill that monster or something?"

A couple of the men laughed at her statement and the very short, bald man in an orange gi scoffed playfully. "No that was just Piccolo showing off."

Tuntun furrowed her eyebrows at the small man. "Piccolo? Like the flute?" *The hell is this guy talking about?* The room exploded with laughter and Tuntun couldn't help but stand there confused but then scowled. She didn't appreciate being laughed at.

"Oh I wish he was here to hear THAT one!" one of the men cried with laughter. This one had a large "x" shaped scar on his face and messy black hair. The one with the voice she didn't like.

"What is going ON?!" Tuntun snapped, silencing the room. "My entire town is gone! My family is GONE! Why is this happening?!" she raged, getting upset at how these people seem to be carefree of the situation and none of her questions were being answered.

The black haired woman knew the teen needed some time alone so she ushered her into the kitchen. "Come sit in the kitchen, sweetie, let's get you something to eat." she said soothingly. "My name is Chichi." she added, introducing herself and smiled at the teen.

"What's your name?" Chichi asked.

"Tuntun." the teen mumbled, not paying much attention to the woman.

"Do you have any other family, Tuntun?" the black haired woman asked once again.

"Just my parents. They went out of town before this all happened. They work for Capsule Corp."

"Do you know which town? Perhaps we can contact them."

"They're in Nickytown and the number to contact them at was in my house before the town was destroyed. I don't remember what it was." Tuntun replied as she sat at the table, calming down at bit.

"We'll find them for you, dear. Don't you worry." Chichi smiled.

Chichi continued to talk to the teen as she tended to the food and then had to leave the kitchen for a moment, claiming she had to check up on her sick husband upstairs. When she came back down, they were soon joined by the rest of the group as they all sat down to eat as well. The little boy seemed to like Tuntun and sat down next to her while the others took up their usual seats.

They had all introduced themselves to Tuntun but she knew she wasn't going to be able to remember all the names. There was Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi, Gohan, and Chichi. The only name that stood out was in fact, Gohan's. She was curious about him because to her knowledge, all the Saiyans were dead.

Tuntun sat and picked at her food, not overly hungry as she was still upset about her siblings and Gohan picked up on how she was feeling. Gohan being the sensitive boy that he was, he felt sorry for her. It didn't help the fact that the news was on and she could hear the devestation around Gingertown.

"Don't worry, Tuntun, we can bring everyone back with the Dragonba-"

"Gohan!" Chichi interrupted, giving him a stern look.

"Oh right. Sorry, mom." he said sheepishly, going back to his meal.

Tuntun glared at her plate, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone that moment. They were hiding something and now she felt uncomfortable. *What did he mean I can bring them back?* she mused.


	3. Chapter 3

As the meal went on, Tuntun became even more uncomfortable to the point where she wanted to leave. Listening to all the strange people around her converse about androids and something called "Cell" was very unsettling for the teen.

She silently observed them all talk to each other casually as if they have faced situations like this before and Tuntun was concerned about the company she was keeping at the moment. On the other hand she couldn't deny that she felt a sense of safety around them as well. Something about the house, something she was sensing calmed her nerves a little and she couldn't figure out what it was.

However she did feel the questioning gazes on her at times and it made her want to sink into her chair and disappear. She knew full well they all wanted answers about her and her apparently strong ki but she wasn't about to share information with them anytime soon, definitely not more than she had to anyway. Her life had been turned upside down and it seemed she couldn't run from her past forever like she had hoped.

When the opportunity for her to speak presented itself, she very quietly asked Chichi if she could be excused. Chichi was almost shocked for a moment but smiled at her with sympathy.

"Of course, dear." she replied sweetly but gave the others a concerned look as Tuntun got up from the table and placed her napkin beside her untouched plate of food.

"Thank you." the teen grumbled, making her way out the front door.

Chichi also excused herself to check on Goku as everyone finished up their meal and Gohan's curiosity got the best of him when he snuck away from the table to join Tuntun outside.

Tuntun stood out on the beach with her arms crossed, the warm summer breeze dancing around her. Such a contradiction to the teenager standing alone in the middle of nowhere. The sun's warmth and the sound of waves at her feet was comforting in a way but at that very moment, many lives were being stolen by a monster.

She leaned her head back in silence and sighed heavily. "This is so messed up.." she whispered to herself.

From all the thoughts that had been creeping up on her since the incident back at her house, she felt she needed to get things off her chest but was alone. She didn't have anyone she could talk to; she never did.

"If you hadn't abandoned me...if you hadn't died before I even had the chance to find you, maybe you could have told me how to cope with all this. This power that you passed down to me." she spoke suddenly with a bitter edge to her voice. "You could have taught me how to fight like you and maybe I'd have a chance right now. Could really use the fatherly guidance right now, you douchebag." she snapped, not realizing she wasn't alone.

"On the other hand, from what my mother has told me, you deserved to die." she added with a scowl as she looked out into the ocean.

"Tuntun?" she heard a little voice speak up behind her.

The teen jumped with a yelp and looked beside her to see Gohan standing there with a questioning look. *Ah crap...* she thought. "Gohan! Geeze, kid, you scared the crap out of me." she breathed, holding her chest with a death grip.

"I didn't mean to..I just wanted to know if you were okay." Gohan replied sheepishly.

"Yeah. Yeah of course, I'm fine." she lied with a fake smile.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked innocently, looking around.

"You heard me, huh?" Tuntun stated with a half smile, hoping he didn't hear too much. "Just talking to myself. I tend to do that a lot." she winked.

"Partially. I'm sorry for interrupting. I usually talk to Mr. Piccolo when I'm sad. Hey, maybe you should too!" Gohan smiled as his eyes lit up at the mention of his mentor.

"Piccolo is that giant green dude, yeah?" Tuntun asked.

"Yep! He's my best friend." Gohan laughed.

*Never considered him to be the friendly type.* she thought as she laughed a little to herself. The boy's laugh was certainly contagious. "Thanks for the tip, I'll keep that in mind." she smiled, humoring the boy when in fact she was a little terrified of the giant green man. His stare was enough to strike fear into her.

After a minute of silence between them, Gohan didn't spare Tuntun from what he had overheard her saying. "What happened to your father? Did he really deserve to die?" he asked almost as if he was hurt by it. In his mind, nobody deserved to die.

Tuntun nearly choked at the sudden question and panicked. "What?! OH, uh, no, nooo, no, my father, PARENTS, my parents...they're in Nickytown. You must have misheard me." she laughed nervously while inwardly smacking herself for being so obvious and stupid. *Smooth, dumbass!*

Gohan could tell she was lying but decided not to call her out on it, thinking she may have a very good reason to do so and figured she would tell the truth when she was ready to.

"My daddy is sick." he said sadly, changing the course of the conversation.

Tuntun stopped inwardly freaking out and looked down at the boy. "Sorry to hear that. What's wrong with him?"

"Heart virus. But he's getting better. He's sleeping upstairs." Gohan smiled with hope, pointing up at the second floor of the house. "But..I better go back inside before my mom starts to worry." he added and walked back toward the house.

Tuntun watched the boy leave with a frown. "Poor kid." she mumbled before going back to watching the waves on the beach.

Not wanting to go back inside just yet, she flopped down next to the only tree on the small island the house sat on and hugged her knees. "What do I do, mom?" she asked herself.

It must have been at least an hour before Tuntun realized how long it had been since she sat down and figured she should probably go back to the others. She found the main floor of the house completely empty but she could hear laughter and voices filled with excitement upstairs. Not wanting to overstep her welcome, she didn't dare go up there and instead she sat on the couch as the news still played on the television.

Not long after she sat down, the others came down the stairs with big smiles on their faces talking about someone named Goku and how he and Gohan had gone to the Lookout for training. *Wait, what? I didn't see anyone leave! How did they get out of the house, let alone off the island?* Tuntun asked herself in a panic. Now she was getting extremely frustrated with the whole situation and these people, not knowing where she fit into it all.

Her face hardened with determination as she entered the kitchen where the group stood around the table and the room when silent when she made her presense known.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but it seems you all know more about this monster than I do and how to stop it. I want to help you." she said sternly, half expecting to get laughed at.

All the men looked at each other with uncertainty of how exactly they should respond to the girl. Krillin sighed after a moment of awkward silence and shook his head at his companions and his own hesitation and finally stepped forward.

"Listen Tuntun, we don't know anything about you. You can't blame us for wanting to keep you out of danger, especially if you haven't had any martial arts training. I'm afraid you'll only get yourself killed out there." he reasoned.

"Isn't that my choice, Krillin? I want that monster to pay for what he's done, just as much as you guys. You're right, I don't know how to it fight but I can learn." she argued.

"I hate to say it, kid.." Yamcha spoke up. "But it would take you decades to reach our skill level. You're better off staying here with Master Roshi and Chichi." he stated.

*Yep. Going to hate this guy.* Tuntun thought as she glared at him. "You so sure about that?" she asked with a flash of rage in her brown eyes as her energy level began to rise.

"That is not the point, Tuntun, we just can't take the risk. This monster is way too powerful." said Krillin as he looked at her with pity before leaving the room.

*You'd be telling me a different story if you knew what I was.* she scowled to herself, trying to think of a way she could convince them to let her tag along that didn't involve her telling them anything about her.

Krillin had to do a double take at the teenager as he walked away. That scowl...no he had to have imagined it. To the teenager's dismay, their conversation hit a dead end and they all left the kitchen to sit down in the living room.

*Well Tun, they trust you just as much as you trust them. Did you really think it would go so smoothly?* she scoffed and went to leave the house again.

As if she was just destined to keep running into Piccolo, it was as if he appeared out of nowhere when he landed a few feet away from the house and started Tuntun so badly she let out a "BAH!" and fell on her backside in the sand.

He looked down at her with his usual scowl but there seemed to be a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth that looked like amusement.

(A/N: Cut part of the story out to rewrite it!)


	4. Chapter 4

The teen looked up at Piccolo in awe as he walked passed her towards the house, not even giving her a second glance. "Hey wait!" she said quickly as she scrambled to her feet and ran in front of him.

"Did you kill the monster?" She asked hopefully, regretting getting in his way as he looked like he was about to explode with rage.

More than annoyed, he glared down at her and replied bitterly "No, the coward ran."

"What do you mean he ran?! You destroyed the entire town fighting that thing apparently." she stated harshly, not helping Piccolo's mood what-so-ever.

"You're wasting my time with this pointless conversation. I need to speak to the others and when I'm finished I expect an explanation from you." he snapped as he forced her out of his way.

"Explanation for what?!" Tuntun spat, putting her hands on her hips.

Piccolo stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder at her as he spoke. "No human has that kind of power and no martial arts training to show for it." he stated.

The black haired teen just rolled her eyes and flopped her arms at her sides. "What is it with you people and martial arts training? I was just born that way."

"Right. Which tells me you're not human and that is a cause for concern. I don't like being lied to."

"Yeah well I don't like being interrogated either!" she yelled, her temper rising very quickly as it usually did.

Piccolo growled and continued on into the house before things could escalate and left Tuntun alone with her thoughts.

*What a jerk!* she frowned to herself as she leaned up against the tree and closed her eyes when she crossed her arms in a huff. *Why does he think it's any of his business what I am anyway? I don't have to tell him or anyone else a damn thing.* she scowled but then her face softened in defeat. *Who am I kidding? I'm cornered now and he looks like he could just beat the truth out of me if he wanted to.* she sighed.

*Would it really hurt to tell them? Gohan is a Saiyan; they obviously know more than the average human and seem to accept this as normal. Hell if they can accept someone like Piccolo, they would surely accept me..right? I mean, it has been really hard not having someone like me to talk to..* she mused.

As Piccolo said, he soon came back out after he told the others what had happened and now it was Tuntun's turn to talk; as much as she really didn't like to be confronted the way she was. He stood near her and took his usual intimidating stance.

"You can start with your name." he stated.

"It's Tuntun." she mumbled, looking down at the sand unable to meet his intense eyes.

After a second of silence, she completely faltered under his overwhelming presence and slumped her shoulders with a sigh.

"Before I say anything, I want your word that this will only between you and me until I'm ready to tell the others." Tuntun said with furrowed brows as she looked up at him with worry.

"I can't make any promises. If you want to help us, we need to know who and what you are. There needs to be some level of trust if you wish to fight by our side, that is even if I allow you to but we will get to that later. For your safety, we need to know if you're even capable of surviving this fight with Cell because I am not so sure if any of us will. This is bigger than all of us, the world is at stake so you need to be straight with me." he explained sternly, getting her undivided attention.

"Fair enough.."

"Now if you're not human. what are you?" he asked.

"I'm half Rito-Jin and half-human." Tuntun lied, hoping he wouldn't call her on her bluff.

"Rito-Jins are just as useless as humans. Try again."

*Dammit* she thought. "Alright I'm sorry. I'm...half-Saiyan."

"WHAT?!" Piccolo yelled, uncrossing his arms and looking at her in shock. This changed everything.

"See that's why I didn't want to say anything..." she said as she shook her head, waiting for the negative reaction she expected to get.

"How is that possible?!" Piccolo breathed, still in shock.

Tuntun froze with a sudden sense of discomfort. "Like...literally? Aren't you a little too old for 'the talk'?" she joked nervously.

"Don't be a smartass! You know damn well what I mean. All but two pure blooded Saiyans were wiped out. Gohan's father is one of the survivors." he snapped at her.

"It doesn't matter anyway, my father is dead too. So is my mother." Tuntun replied bitterly, looking away with anger.

Piccolo could sense a lot of animosity in the teen and decided to drop it, fear of having to hear too much of her drama, however the question of why she talked as if her parents were alive was enough for him to ask.

"But you spoke as if they were alive."

"Yeah, my adoptive parents. I came to Earth years ago on Frieza's ship. I was a stow away because when my mother helped me escape my home planet, the pod I was on automatically went back to its previous destination. I had no idea I would end up on his ship of all places.

"I was born into slavery, thanks to my father. He sold my mother when she was pregnant with me. If he had known she was carrying his child, he most likely would have just killed her. At least that is what she told me many times as I grew up.

Anyway, when I was able to get off of Frieza's ship unnoticed, it was when a purple-haired jackass blew it up. All I know is I woke up in the middle of nowhere with a broken arm, broken ribs and a splitting headache. I walked for miles before I found my adoptive parents house. They took me in, fixed me up, and I have been living with them ever since." she confessed, realizing there was no turning back now, everything was out in the open.

"And your power?"

"Didn't know about it until now. I heard stories about Saiyans and what they were capable of but I never knew I could tap into that power or else I would have been able to save my mother." the teen answered, not having fully thought about what she had said until it came out of her mouth. She could have saved her mother.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Piccolo asked, back to his stern tone.

"Honestly, I didn't think there were humans out there that would handle the thought of an alien among them. Even my parents think I'm a regular kid who just ran away from home. I didn't tell them because I was afraid of being rejected or worse...

"I only told you because I figured you of all people would understand my reluctance and..I trust you." she finished. "I don't know why. I don't usually trust anyone."

"Neither do I." he stated with a scowl. "But with this new information, we may have a better chance with another Saiyan on our side but you are useless without training."

"Thank you for pointing that out." She said with heavy sarcasm.

When there was silence between them for a moment and the boyish clothes finally caught his eye, Piccolo spoke up again.

"Why are you wearing Gohan's pajamas?" he asked with utter confusion, having seen Gohan walk around outside with them on.

"My clothes were destroyed in the blast. Again, thanks for that." she replied with the same sarcastic tone. "This is all Chichi could find that was my size."

Piccolo let out a small grunt and suddenly there was a flash of white light that engulfed the teen. When she looked down, she was back into her old clothes.

"How did you..?" she began to ask as she grabbed her red vest in awe but soon noticed that Piccolo seemed distracted.

"What is it?" she asked, looking where he seem to be glancing.

"We have company."


End file.
